The Dark Side
by BlueGirlAwesome
Summary: Ellegaard, who is having a trouble that she is feeling weak, can't control herself and instantly kill one of her friends but she's innocent. She tries to leave her friends alone to keep them safe from herself turns to madness. The reason is she has someone in her body, who is mad at something before that happens: just kills people. So her friends tries to find the way to stop it.
1. Morning To Have A Perfect Breakfast

**Heya guys !**

 **Here's the story I made. For a reason I made this story because I saw a fan made thing that is really kinda popular on Deviantart so yeah... I just want to do this but for me, it's kinda hard to find its title...**

 **And yeah... lol. This story is kinda similar to 'MCSM Among the white eyes' by my friend, PurpleDoesArt or a Septiplier fan xD  
** **Honestly, I don't know that story yet xDDD**

 **And this cover, yeah I made this art xD I worked so hard on it xDDD and sorry for a few mistakes on this story lol still not good at english yet though,**

 **And there will be a little Magnugaard in this story.  
although Ivor is not here with the Order yet for a reason. You'll know it and he'll be here on some next chapters soon !**

 **EDIT 3/26/2017: I fixed the grammars of these chapter 1 to 4 using Microsoft Office Word but I'm not sure that it was the best thing for fixing wrong grammars ^^; But I hope you understand these chapters I fixed**

 **Hope you like this story**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ , and have a nice day !**

* * *

It was a nice Friday morning.

There was a beautiful girl, Ellegaard, who is sleeping in her room. She hadn't waked up yet.

When a voice came into her room, she freshly woke up from her sleepiness and opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, stretching her arms widely.

Then she heard someone's calling her name from the door until the door opened by someone. It was Magnus, her best friend but they're both best friends of each other.

"Hey Ellie, it's time for breakfast" Magnus said "Come on, our friends are waiting for you"

"Sure Magnus" Ellegaard agreed, yawning for a few seconds "I'm getting so hungry now"

Then Ellegaard and Magnus went to the kitchen. Honestly, I like those two together as their best friends in this story.

They made it to the kitchen, seeing their friends, Gabriel and Soren were already sat down in front of the table with their perfect delicious breakfast are ready.

"Hey guys I brought her here in the kitchen" Magnus told the two people

"Oh great" Soren smiled

"Come on guys, your breakfast is waiting" Gabriel let them to sit down on the chair in front of the table.

The two saw their breakfast were already prepare. They were eggs and bacons. The two both smiled since this is their favorite breakfast. All the people picked out their spoon and fork from the table, and were ready to eat.

A FEW MINUTES HAD PASSED OVER...

When they all finished eating their delicious breakfast, Gabriel suddenly stood up from the chair and went to get something on the kitchen cabinet.

After a few seconds, he went back to the table and brought something for his friends and shouts "WHO WANTS COOKIES ?!"

He handed out a jar of cookies

His friends amazed and shouted happily that they love cookies, especially Ellegaard. She really loves cookies so much.

Gabriel handed over each cookie to his each friend. Then he saw an only friend who hadn't get a cookie yet. It's Ellegaard

"Hey Ellegaard here is the cookie" Gabriel said as he handles over a cookie to his last friend, Ellegaard but she shook her head.

"No thanks" Ellegaard replied as she pat her belly "I think I'm full but I'll eat it later"

Silence. The boys stared at her for a few seconds before Gabriel speaks. I think she's going to have a diet since she doesn't want to get fat on this day though.

"Well fine" He agreed "I'll just put this jar back on the top shelf"

He walked away to put the jar back while his friends were out of the kitchen.

Suddenly, a strange guy with the white eyes saw through the inside of the window, seeing people in the kitchen. He was just spying them the whole time.

"Ooh ! I love cookies !" A guy smiled evilly "I really want to eat them. I'll just find the way to get them tonight"

* * *

 **Sorry it's too short... but don't worry. I think I have time to update the next chapter xD**

 **If you're wondering who is that guy with the white eyes, probaably you know this famous guy from Creepypasta or Minecraft xD**

 **The next chapter will be out soon**


	2. A Perfect Evil Plan

**Haha ! I'm back !**

 **When I'm here, I just saw your reviews on this story and now, I'm so happy about it !**  
 **Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm glad you like it.**  
 **Yup that is the reason I immediately update the next chapter ^^ lol**

 **Some of your reviews I heard you said that you have been waiting this for so long xD the reason why is because I got so busy to focus to Deviantart or Youtube xD lol**

 **There will be also a few mistakes on this story due to bad English xD**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ , and have a nice day !**

* * *

Later on the afternoon, it was quiet in the kitchen where Magnus went out to get something.

He wants to eat cookies.

When he almost reached out with his hands to get a jar of cookies, he saw someone already got it. It was Gabriel. He just wants to eat cookies too.

"Hey ! No fair ! I'm the one I get it first !" Magnus shouted angrily

"No you're not" Gabriel shouted back "I am !"

"No I am !"

"I am !"

"I am !"

"I am !"

While Magnus and Gabriel were arguing each other, someone took a jar and slowly slipped out from Gabriel's hands without the angry two knowing.

"Shut up !" It was Soren who shouted as the two flinched at his shout until... they stopped. They saw a jar was on Soren's hands.

"You guys just stop !" He shouted "What's wrong with you guys ?!"

"Gabriel took a jar when I was first to get it" Magnus pointed out at him as he accused

"Hey ! You're not" Gabriel shouted "I'm the one I bought it so I was first !"

"Okay enough with the fight" Soren said "It's not good to have a fight over a jar when someone gets it first and say 'no fair'"

"You're right" Magnus and Gabriel nodded at the same time

"So should we eat now ?" Magnus asked nobody "I'm kinda hungry"

"Yeah me too" Gabriel added "Let's start eating"

"Good" Soren agreed

After Soren opened the lid of the jar, they all took out a cookie from the jar. They enjoyed eating cookies since they love them.

After a few minutes, they noticed the jar was... empty. Wonder who ate the last cookie ? Was it Soren ? Gabriel ? Magnus ?

"Uh oh ! It's ran out" Magnus shocked. Then Gabriel was starting to think something strange about it.

"Guys ! I felt I'm a little worry" He said worriedly "Well actually if we ate all the cookies, I know we didn't left anything for our only friend, who hadn't eat them yet" He took a deep breath, letting out, and says the final sentence "It's Ellegaard !"

With that, Magnus and Soren shocked at his saying.

Silence for a few seconds.

"What have we done !" Soren shouted worriedly "Where is our manners ?! Ellegaard will be mad at us if she saw this jar is empty and finds out ! Should we tell her about it ? Because we have the confession"

Then Magnus started to think someone ate the last cookie for Ellegaard but he already knew it, and he doesn't want to say it. Well they all didn't know who ate the last of it while they ate them without noticing.

"Don't worry guys ! I'm sure Ellie will not be mad about it " Magnus suddenly just said, smirking a little bit at the strange quiet two boys standing in front of him.

"Are you kidding us ? She hadn't eat cookies for hours because I think she is having a diet" Gabriel told

"And she doesn't want to have her belly bigger" Soren added jokingly

"Are you insulting her, Soren ? It's not really funny"

"Nope"

He awkwardly walked away from them, and went out of the kitchen.

"Okay ?" He confused "I'm out of here now ! As you said Magnus, I'm sure she'll not be mad about the cookies we ate" He puts a jar back on the top shelf, and started to walk away.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll not be mad about it, and I hope" Magnus said worriedly to nobody. Then thinking about the happen of eating cookies especially who ate the last cookie for Ellegaard... and he sadly walked away.

Many hours had passed, it was night...

The Order of the stone went to their own room. They lied down on their own coordinate color of the bed, and began to sleep.

Suddenly, a strange guys with the eyes was already at the rooftop of the Order's house. He looked around the house, and tried to find the way to get inside of the house.

After a few minutes, he found the window that is not already close yet.

He smiled evilly.

"Haha ! Now time to get some cookies !" He said to himself. He laughed creepily and evilly. He climbed down on the wall, reaching through the open window, and got himself in the room.

In the room, he was seeing everything was red, and some of them were dark and light red, looking for cookies but he still can't find it yet in this room.

"Damn ! I forgot where that nasty person placed a jar I saw before" He said angrily to himself "I don't know where is it now"

With that, he heard the door opening. He gasped worriedly and panicked that he knew someone's coming before he could hide himself under the bed.

When someone emerged in the room, it was Ellegaard, who hadn't sleep yet, and yawned loudly.

"Okay Ellie, time to go asleep" She said to herself and looked at the clock "Oh before I sleep, I was thinking that I want to eat cookies at 12 AM since it is 10 PM now, and I'll consider it as my midnight snack. Oh well, I'm done having a diet. Two hours to wait for the cookies while sleeping"

While she said to herself, a strange guy with the eyes, who was under the bed, listened her to what she said before.

Then he made the idea in an evil way. He knows how he'll get the cookies soon before he smiled evilly once more.

"Haha ! This will be a perfect plan to get cookies !" He whispered to himself "And when I got those cookies, they'll be mine"

Without knowing someone was already under the bed, suddenly, Ellegaard laid down on her bed, turning off the lamp, and began to sleep,

Many minutes had passed, a strange guy with the white eyes got out himself from under the bed. Then he looked at her. She is sleeping so peaceful and quiet. She is so adorable when she's sleeping.

He laughed evilly once more.

Then he turned into a dark smoke, and went in Ellegaard's body without she knowing it since she was still sleeping.

Two hours later...

Suddenly, Ellegaard woke up from her sleepiness, looking at the clock. It was 12 AM now. She was thinking what she'll do on this time is... she has a time to eat cookies. After that, she smiled, and happily jumped out from her bed.

Then she went out to the kitchen to get some cookies. When she made it to the kitchen, she screamed as she almost collapsed to the floor. She felt herself that she's hurt inside, breathing at the same time.

After a few seconds, she stood up herself from the floor and gripped her pain chest tightly but almost pain.

"What's going on ?" She asked herself worriedly. She paused for a while, and abruptly speaks "Nothing's wrong with me. I guess it's only just I tripped into something"

She forgot about it, and continuously walked to the top shelf but she could almost feel herself almost weak.

When she reached out to get a jar of cookies, she saw the jar was... already empty. She gasped.

"Wait a minute ! Where is the cookies ?! Wonder who ate all of them ?! Who didn't left some of them for me ?!" She shouted angrily.

This time, it happens again that she felt the pain inside her, screamed in pain, and completely collapsed to the floor as the jar flew up from her hands.

She held her chest tightly with her both hands as she curled up into a ball, breathing so loud that she's feeling so very weak.

"What's going on ?! What's wrong with me ?! Was it happens to me that I hadn't cookies for hours ?! No ! No ! No ! Please make it stop ! Make it stop !" She cried loudly.

Her tears came from her eyes. She felt getting weaker, and weaker until the white smoke suddenly were coming out from her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her white eyes. They were so creepy. She smiled evilly

It's the reason that the dark side or a strange guy in her body was mad about the happen. All about happens is the... cookies that somebody ate them all.

"Finally..." She said, but her normal voice was already changed into a demonic voice, and her personalities had changed into evil.

Now, she was completely possessed by... the dark side.

* * *

 **Poor Ellie...**

 **Let's find out what happens next soon...**

 **I know some people said on their own theories is that a guy with the white eyes is a ghost or is being like a demon. Yup I also know that he could possessing anyone.**

 **Everyone knows it's just a theory of a guy's stories that people talks and thinks about it.**

 **The next chapter will be out soon...**


	3. Things Are Getting Trouble

**Hey there ! Sorry to keep you waiting guys ! ^^**  
 **I heard a few people on Deviantart said that they love this story ! I'm so happy about it ! So yeah**

 **Warning: This chapter contains Violence/Gore and Blood  
So if you felt a little bit bad to see the happens on this chapter, _simply get out !_**

* * *

It was quiet and dark in the hallway.

Magnus was sleeping in his room. Suddenly, someone spoke up loudly, and called his name.

"Magnus ! Wake up ! Wake up !" It was Gabriel, who woke him up, and he slowly sat up. Seeing Gabriel and Soren were in his room.

"What is it, Gabriel ? It's not morning yet" Magnus said

"Yes it is, and I heard someone's scream came from somewhere" Gabriel replied

"And it was really loud" Soren added

"That's weird" Magnus said confusedly "If you're all here, but where is... Ellie ?!" He shouted worriedly.

He jumped out from his bed, and rushed out to Ellegaard's room as Gabriel and Soren followed him. When the boys were in her room, they didn't see her on her bed.

"Where's Ellegaard ?" Soren asked

"Maybe she's in the kitchen" Gabriel replied

"Let's go and see" Magnus said

The three boys went down stairs to see Ellegaard in the kitchen. When they reached in the kitchen, they saw a jar already broke into pieces on the floor. They gasped.

"Oh Notch ! What happen to the jar ?" Gabriel asked worriedly to nobody while Magnus looked around in the kitchen, until he saw a girl who curled up on the floor. It was just his best friend, Ellegaard.

"Ellie !" He yelled as he quickly went over her to help her out "Ellie, are you okay ?" He bent down his knees to the floor and held her hand. He noticed her unmoving, and eyes closing.

"Uh... careful Magnus ! Remember you said what we did on the noon before !" Soren warned

"She'll be mad when she found out about the jar" Gabriel whispered Magnus in distance. Then Magnus turned his head at the two boys afar.

"I know guys but we have the confession to make for her because I felt her that she's kinda worry" Magnus replied them as he turned back to the weak Ellie "Ellie, are you really okay ? But we have the confession about the... cookies. The cookies were gone and I know somebody who ate them all..

It was us... we're sorry we ate them all, and we didn't left some for you" He said, waiting for her answer patiently, until he saw her head moving.

"T...That's fine, M..Magnus... I f...forgive you b...boys... and it's j...just the cookies b...because... of... having d...diet" Ellegaard replied weakly in her normal voice but her eyes were still closing. Then Soren and Gabriel walked slowly behind Magnus, seeing Ellegaard curled up...

"Ellie... you talk weakly... are you hurt ? Is there something wrong with you ? We're gonna bring you to the hospital" He asked worriedly

"N...no...I'm...f...fine" The three boys watched anxiously at their weak friend, Ellegaard for a few second

"No Ellie, you're hurt. We want to know what's wrong with you and bring you to the hospital right now. And we're sorry about the cookies we ate, okay ?"

"Yeah... I al...already j...just... f...for...g...give you"

"Well..."

"But I won't forgive you !"

Ellegaard's normal voice changed into demonic voice as her eyes opened, revealing her white eyes, her personalities changed into evil way. She was possessed by the dark side.

The boys shocked, and gasped as Soren and Gabriel moved back from Ellegaard.

Ellegaard quickly gripped Magnus by the collar of his shirt, which she caught him and he can't run away from her. She immediately took out the knife and the worst part next, she suddenly stabbed the chest of Magnus with it, as he screamed in pain, his tears burst from his eyes. A bad thing is... he doesn't has his protection because he didn't wear his armor.

"Magnus !" Soren and Gabriel yelled, seeing their friend was murdered by her.

Magnus collapsed to the floor as his hand held his bloody chest. Seeing the blood came out from the wound on his chest, feeling weak and the pain inside, and until he was unconscious. The blood spilled on the floor.

"Magnus ! Noooo !" Soren yelled worriedly

"I knew Magnus's says ! Ellegaard is very mad right now !" Gabriel shouted in panic

"And she's became aggressive ?" He added

"You nasty freaks just ate all of my cookies and now, it's all gone !" Ellegaard's dark side shouted angrily in a scary demonic voice, holding the bloody knife on her one hand while the other hand pointed out at the Soren and Gabriel "You make me very mad ! You didn't left some cookies for me ! I'm done killing this guilty person because this is his fault even you two ! And now, your next to murder you !"

When she finished, she ran over the two boys to kill them as the two panicked and can't able to run somewhere, until Gabriel saw something in long distance. Noticing the potion was on the counter. Then Gabriel had an idea.

"You make Ellegaard keep busy while I'll handle this" Gabriel said quickly

"Really ?! But I-" Soren's words were cut out by Gabriel quickly jumped out in a long distance to the counter. When he picked the potion up on the counter, he suddenly heard the yell and turned to see someone. It was Soren.

Soren's neck was gripped by Ellegaard. Now, he can't able to run from her.

"Here's the next victim to kill ! You're dead, ginger man !" She shouted angrily as she lifted the bloody knife up, and positioned it above Soren's face.

"GABRIEL HELP !" Soren yelled

"Soren ! Hang on !"

Gabriel threw the potion up and swung it with his sword like in a baseball game.

Suddenly, Ellegaard proceeded to stab the knife to the face of Soren as he saw it right towards to it, and screamed... but... nothing happen. Soren didn't feel the pain on his face.

First thing, he saw the knife dropped to the floor. Second thing, he didn't feel his neck gripped by the hand. Third thing, he saw Ellegaard collapsed to the floor after she was hit by a potion of harm, which she fainted. So I guess the potion of harm makes Ellegaard's dark side hurt or faint.

He let it out with a sigh.  
Finally, he was safe.

"That was close one" Soren said, and panted

"Are you okay, Soren ?" Gabriel asked worriedly as he walked slowly to Soren

"I'm fine and I'm safe now"

They smiled each other. When they realized, they forgot about Magnus, and they shocked.

"Magnus ! We forgot about him ! Let's help him !" He yelled. The two went over to Magnus who had completely unconscious, and the blood kept spilling on the floor. Gabriel spoke up worriedly "Magnus... Is he dead ?"

"Nope... it's just a little wound on his chest. I'm sure he's alive, and he'll be okay" Soren replied in a quiet tone.

"Then what will gonna do with Ellegaard ? She seems to be faint"

"I'll take her to her room while you take poor Magnus to your room and put the bandages on his wound"

"Okay"

Soren picked the unconscious Ellegaard up and went to Ellegaard's room while Gabriel took the victim, Magnus and sadly, went to his room.

* * *

 **That's pretty sad  
** **But anyway, hope you like this chapter !**

 **Honestly, as you seen on this cover, Ellegaard should have a diamond sword on this story  
But she'll use the knife in this chapter first before she'll use the diamond sword on a few next chapters...**

 **It's the reason why I use the knife for Ellegaard to stab people because she was possessed by the guy in her body the first time. The next time, I'll use the diamond sword for her to kill and stab people ^^**

 _ **Please review this chapter if you are enjoy**_

 **The next chapter will be out soon !**


	4. Is She Innocent Or Guilty ?

**Hey there again ! xD**  
 **Dang ! it's kinda a little hard to find the title of this chapter tho x,D**

 **A few typos and some words are missing on this chapter ! Damn fingers ! : / xDDDD**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading :)**

* * *

It was dark and quiet in this room. It was two hours passed. It's still night outside, and the sunrise hadn't rise up yet.

Ellegaard slowly opened her eyes as her vision cleared. She woke up from her unconscious. She looked around, and saw Soren was sitting beside her feet on her bed.

"Soren ? Why are you here ?" Ellegaard moaned as she slowly sat up "And why am I in my room ? I supposed to be in the kitchen to get cookies"

"Come on, Ellegaard" Soren said, showing his strange anger expression on his face "I'll show you something"

"But why ?"

"I said 'I'll show you something' ! Come here and follow me !"

Soren stood up and and walked down on the hallway as Ellegaard followed him

When they reached to Gabriel's room, Soren opened the door, and let Ellegaard came in. When Ellegaard stepped in, she saw her best friend, Magnus lied down on Gabriel's bed. Seeing he was unconscious. He was shirtless, and his chest was wrapped up by the bandages to cover the wound on his chest. Ellegaard gasped that her best friend got injure.

Suddenly, Soren gripped Ellegaard's back of the neck, lifted her up, and her feet didn't touch to the ground. She struggled to put herself down from Soren's strong hand, feeling the pain on her neck.

"Soren let me go !" Ellegaard cried

"No ! Just look what you done to your friend like that !" Soren shouted angrily

"What ?! What did I done to Magnus ?! I never did this to him !"

"You just stab him to the chest !"

"WHAT ?!" She cried as her tears burst from her eyes "But how ?! When did I do this ?! Is he dead ?!"

"Two hours ago in the kitchen ! And probably..."

This makes Ellegaard confused. She didn't remember about the happen before. Her tears kept ran down on her cheeks, thinking about how did she do it to Magnus in an evil way. This is the reason why because she was possessed and her memories were switched into dark side's memories. But now, her normal memories were back, and she didn't remember anything before.

"I don't remember ! I never kill someone especially Magnus !"

"You just already did ! Even you almost stab me to the face !"

"Soren ! I never did this ! I'm innocent !"

"Fine but this is your fault that you did to him ! You're guilty ! Go and say 'sorry' !"

With that, Soren threw Ellegaard in, and she fell down to the floor as she groaned. Suddenly, Gabriel heard, and looked down at Ellegaard, whom is in front of his legs. He gasped.

"Stay... calm... Ellegaard" He whimpered anxiously as he slowly moved backwards away from her "That's good... stay here"

Suddenly, he screamed frantically, running away from her, and out of his room.

"Gabriel wait ! What's going on ?!" Ellegaard shouted as she quickly stood up

Suddenly, Magnus slowly opened his eyes, and freshly woke up from his unconscious. He slowly woke up, moaning, feeling the injury on his chest. Noticing confusedly that he was not wearing his shirt, and the bandages were around on his wound of his chest.

"What happen to me ? And what's going" He asked himself. Ellegaard and Soren heard his voice, and they both turned over to see Magnus.

"Magnus ! You're alive ?!" Ellegaard exclaimed

"Oh thank, Notch ! He's alive !" Soren cried happily as he quickly went over to him "Magnus ! You're okay"

"Yeah but... ah ! I'm... just... a... l...little...bit... o...okay" Magnus said weakly

"There there... take a rest and do not talk too much" Soren said as he comforted him and let him to lie down and rest.

"Magnus ! Did I hurt you before ?!" Ellegaard asked worriedly

"Y...yes... E...El..lie" Magnus answered "B... but... why...y...you...d...did...this...to...m...me ?"

"I never did this to you ! I'm innocent ! Really I'm actually innocent ! I never kill you ! I'm so sorry but I never did !"

"I... f.. forgive... you... E... Ellie... c..cuz... I'm... your...b...best...friend... ah !"

"Oh Magnus... I don't want you to dead... I don't want you to leave me... Since when I accidentally stabbed you, please don't die soon..."

Then Ellegaard stared with concern at the weak Magnus. He seemed that he's almost not okay. Ellegaard's tears poured down on her cheeks.

"E...Ellie... I'll...be...f...fine"

Magnus held his hand to hers, and looked up at her

"Really ?"

"Really"

Silence for a few seconds, and Soren spoke up

"Good Ellegaard. He'll be okay. Next time, don't do ever again" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"Okay... I won't" She sniffled

"Don't cry, Ellegaard. He'll be okay. I'm sure he'll not be dead"

"Why did not I realize that I stabbed him ? Is this my anger that I can't control with it ?"

"I think but don't think about it, my friend. The happens you did to him is just an accident. Now go back to your room and take a nap"

"Okay Soren"

Ellegaard walked away from the two. When she walked in a few steps, she felt the pain inside her as she yelped and almost collapsed, holding her chest tightly. Soren heard it, and turned over to see Ellegaard.

"Ellegaard... are you okay ?" Soren asked worriedly

"I'm okay" She replied "But not okay !" She became possessed again, and turned to face Soren

"Ellegaard ?! You're angry again ?!"

Ellegaard ran over, and proceeded to punch Soren at the face, which he fell down to the floor, and fainted.

Then Ellegaard took out the sword from him, and walked over to Magnus who was laying down on the bed. He was unable to move because he felt the pain on his chest, and was resting.

When Ellegaard stood in front of the side of the bed, Magnus turned his head and saw her. He gasped.

"E...E...Ellie ?!" Magnus said weakly

"Don't call me 'Ellie' you fool ! I'm not 'Ellie' !" She took a deep breath and let it out "I'm... Elliebrine !"

"El..le...brine ?"

"That's right ! Remember it was your fault that you ate my cookies, right ?! Prepare to die !" She said angrily, and positioned the sword above his chest.

Then she suddenly proceeded to stab him, and Magnus screamed and closed his eyes when he saw it right towards at it... but nothing happens. He didn't feel the pain.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ellegaard gripped her chest tightly with her arms. Ellegaard felt the pain inside again and she's back into her normal side.

"What's going on ?!" She asked herself. Then she realized that she was standing in front of the side of the bed, and was holding a sword in front of Magnus. She gasped "No ! I didn't mean to do this !" She quickly dropped the sword, and nervously moved backwards.

When she stepped something, she looked down, and saw her friend, Soren fainted. Seeing his face was red in pain that she punched him. She gasped that she knew who done this to him.

"No ! Not Soren ! Was it me I did this to him ? How ? I didn't realize myself"

All she knew it was her fault, but she was thinking that she's really innocent and she never doing this, it was an accident she thought. Her tears ran down on her cheeks.

Then he ran out from the room, leaving the two weak boys alone. She ran through the hallway, and accidentally bumped someone's head when she didn't watch her way. It was Gabriel whom she had bumped.

"Ow ! What's going on ?!" Gabriel asked as he rubbed his sore heard, and looked over at the Ellegaard who rubbed her sore head as well. Gabriel gasped "Stand back ! Stand back ! Get away from me !"

He quickly stood up, and slowly moved backwards away from her as Ellegaard looked confusedly

"Gabriel ! What's wrong ? Is there something wrong with me ?" Ellegaard asked worriedly as she slowly stood up

"You ! You are the one you murdered Magnus !"

Suddenly, he screamed frantically as he ran away from her. She gasped that she knew what he's said.

Then she ran to her room, and locked the door. She slowly sat down on the corner of her room. She was very upset right now, feeling depress, and she started to think about the happen she did before.

 _'Why are my friends thinking that I killed Magnus when I didn't realize ? I'm not guilty ! I'm innocent ! Maybe it's just I can't control myself !'_

She thought sadly. She pulled her knees to her chest, put her arms on her knees, and put her head on her arms. She sobbed loudly as her tears burst from her eyes, pouring down on her cheeks. And she was all alone in her room.

* * *

 **Well yeah... I have no words to say but...**  
 **I think I'll be slow now to update because right now, I have animations to do for the collab on deviantart tho ! Why ? I love that story in DA called MCST (or Minecraft StoryTale) and I will animate that story because I love it xD**

 **And yeah... I remade the schedule... Updating one chapter of this story will be every friday or once a week.**  
 **Sorry for that xD I will have time to do this story**

 _ **Please review if you enjoyed reading this chapter**_

 **The next chapter will be out soon !**


	5. It's Been For Many Days

**It's been for a few months that I didn't finish making this chapter because I'm busy, especially animations for the collab on Deviantart or Youtube...**

 **Hey there ! Sorry to keep you waiting and moment you waiting for is, time to read this next chapter. Yeah a few grammars and typos mistakes but I hope you understand ^^;**

 **Warning: Again, On this chapter, there will be Blood and Violence  
So if you felt a little bit bad to see the happens on this chapter, _simply get out !_**

* * *

It's been for many days

Soren and Gabriel were busy to take care of Magnus, was still weak and feeling the pain on his chest cause he was stabbed by his innocent best friend, Ellegaard, was still in her room all alone and still separate from her friends, because she knew Soren is mad and disbelieve at her, Gabriel is afraid of her for a reason, Magnus is still very hurt that Ellegaard stabbed him, but Ellegaard never doing that, and the main reason is her dark side controlling her.

Ellegaard was sleeping on the floor instead on her bed for a reason. She was in her room all alone and could never get out.

She suddenly woke up, moaning in pain

"What's going on ?" She cried "Why is it always causing this happen ?! What's wrong with me ?! Ah ! Ow ! Stop doing this ! Make it stop ! No ! No ! No !"

She yelled painfully as she gripped her chest tightly. She couldn't stop thinking about what happen that she did to her friends for many days ago but thought to herself that she was innocent and never kill her friends.

She thought sadly.

She sobbed softly, crying too much and breathing difficultly while feeling the throbbing pain on her chest at the same time. She can't stop crying unless she knows someone who will cheer her up. Her best friend, Magnus... Then she started thinking about Magnus cheers her up.

You know, Magnus always cheers Ellegaard up from her negative problems by showing his silly faces, saying jokes, puns, and everything especially telling about his most embarrassing moment of his bald head because he knows Ellegaard never stopped laughing at the bald head of Magnus. He never give up his best friend from her sadness since they're best friends forever.

After thinking the moment, suddenly, the pain rushed her whole body especially her chest and mind as she yelled painfully at the same time. Then she cried in pain, and the pure white smoke came out from her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes slowly opened and she smiled evilly. And finally, she was completely controlled.

At the next point, Magnus was thinking that he knew his best friend was upset and crying in her room. He worried about her and wants to cheer her up but he can't do it right now because he's very weak.

"E... El.. lie... I...I...know... you're...fee... feeling...up...up...upset" He said weakly as Soren heard Magnus's speak. He turned around to see him.

"Magnus, who are you talking to ?" Soren asked confusedly

"Not... nothing...just...thi... think-"

"I know why. You are talking to yourself about Ellegaard, right ? Don't worry Magnus. Take it easy and don't talk too much"

He comforted him

"Th... thanks... So... so-"

"Shh... I said 'don't talk too much' and take a rest. You'll be okay soon, Magnus"

"O...o...kay"

A FEW DAYS PASSED...

Magnus walked down to the hallway to see his best friend, Ellegaard, and thought that he never seen her for many days because of his injure, but he is fine now but almost because of the huge pain he felt, so he wants to see her. He has his armor he wore because a good thing is, this will protect his injure on his chest from the dangerous things. When he made and stood in front of the door, he saw that the door has some scratches and almost got rip up. He tried to open the door of the room of Ellegaard, but it was lock inside. So he tried to knock the door.

"Ellie ! Are you there ?!" He called out loudly "It's me ! Your best friend ! Magnus ! Can you hear me ?!"

Then he waited her answer for a few minutes, but nothing. So he knocked the door again

"Ellie ! Is everything okay in there ?! Open the door now !"

He was waiting for her answer again. After a few seconds, he heard her respond... in a low weak tone...

"I-I can't !" She answered weakly behind the door.

"Ellie, just let me in ! I want to see you that you are okay !"

After a while, Magnus suddenly heard the loud breath inside of the room. Then he was very worry what he was thinking about it. He knew that his best friend has a problem.

"Ellie ! Is everything okay ? I want to see you what happen to you ! Open the door now !" He shouted worriedly as he knocked the door so hard with his fists pounding.

Suddenly, Magnus heard the loud scream inside and shocked. Now, he was worrier to his best friend. He never give up and quickly tried to find the way to open the door as he can. Until he found the solution that he hadn't doing this before. He quickly took out a TNT, throwing it to the door, and blew it up. So I guess this is the best way to destroy the lockable wooden door.

Immediately, Magnus ran in to the room to see his best friend. In her room, he saw that there was some blood, and scratches everywhere, including the door of the room has more scratches and blood than the door of the outside. Wonder why ? Maybe Ellegaard in dark side did this.

Ellegaard still weakly lied down on the floor while breathing difficulty that she can't feel herself and pain inside and outside. She was covered some blood and wounds on her body

Then Magnus saw Ellegaard lied down on the floor, seeing that she was unable to move or get up from the floor. Then he noticed that she was covered with some blood and wounds on her body, specially her hands, and her armor has many scratches and some cracks that almost torn up. . Could the guy with the white eyes in her body did this to her ? Since he's controlling her before, the reason why there's blood everywhere because Ellegaard in dark side (during dark side's control) was trying to get out of the room by smashing and slashing violently and breaking the door with her fists and some sharp objects that they're causing to hurt herself (or the dark side/guy in her body just hurt her). Trying so hard to break the door and until she was unconscious. Wonder why the dark side would break it to get out instead turning the knob anyway ?

Magnus gasped worriedly, and rushed to her. He bends his knees down, moving the strands of her away from her face. He saw that her eyes was closed, which she was unconscious.

"Ellie ! What happen to you ?! Are you okay ?! Say something !" Magnus yelled worriedly

"I-I'm... fine" Ellegaard responded weakly

"Is everything okay ?! You have wounds, blood, and you're feeling weak ! What happen to you ?! Is someone did this to you ?! I'll bring you to the hospital right away !"

"T...That's... o... okay... I'm...j...just... f...fine... no... one... d...did...this...t...to...me..."

"Listen, Ellie ! You're not okay ! You're feeling weak ! And please... I don't want you to leave me... because you're my best friend... I don't want to give up on you... since you are very weak, please don't die soon"

Magnus cried sadly, putting his arms on Ellegaard to comfort her. His tears poured down on his face and dripped down to her face, and he whispered "I wish you'll be okay right now, and don't die... Ellie, you're my best friend forever..."

After a while, Ellegaard's eyes slowly opened, revealing the white eyes, and smiled evilly. Suddenly, Magnus heard her unfamiliar laugh he never heard, the laugh is so very creepy but he knew it's Ellegaard. He looked over at her, and gasped.

"I'm glad you came to me and this makes me rubbing my face in annoying way before I KILL YOU !" Ellegaard shouted angrily in a demonic voice after she was completely possessed, and violently punched him to the face, which he collapsed, and fainted as the blood drizzled from his head.

Then she took a bloody scissor, proceeding to go on top of him, and positioned it above his face.

"Say 'goodbye', punk !"

Then she proceeded to stab him to the face with it, but suddenly, she felt the pain inside her as she dropped down the scissor, and went back into her normal side. With the strange look on her face, she looked over at the unconscious Magnus. She noticed that his face covered with blood. She gasped what she have done... she knew that she made him dead.

"It's happening again" She cried softly as her tears ran down on her face "I didn't mean to kill him... he is my best friend..."

Then she heard the footsteps were coming to this room.

She gasped that her friends were coming. So she quickly went out through the window since she knows that she doesn't want her friends to beat her when they discovered the victim in her room. All they know the victim is Magnus.

When her friends, Soren and Gabriel came in, they saw some blood everywhere in her room, until they saw Magnus was on the floor and very weak. They gasped and rushed to their friend.

"No... Magnus... so this is the cause when we heard in this room ? Is he dead ?" Gabriel said sadly

"I don't know" Soren answered "We're gonna bring him to the hospital right away"

"But where's Ellegaard ? We know she killed him again right ?"

"I guess so but I don't know where is she ? That lady killer has gone somewhere ! But there's no time to find her, let's bring him to the hospital right away"

"But what about Ellegaard ?"

"We will find her later ! Come on let's go !"

At the next point, Ellegaard ran away from the Order's house and suddenly, she felt a huge pain inside her body as she cried in pain, gripping her chest tightly, and collapsed to the ground. The grasses and flowers covered with blood because of the blood drizzled to the near plants from her.

"No ! This happens again ! Maybe that's why I killed Magnus after this happen ! Make it stop ! MAKE IT STOP ! I DON'T WANT THIS HAPPENS AGAIN !" She cried loudly.

' _What is wrong me ?!_

 _Why did I killed him on purpose ?_

 _No ! I'm innocent !_

 _Why didn't I realize myself that I killed him ?! Maybe it was that I can't control myself !_

 _Maybe that's why Soren is mad at me, Gabriel is afraid of me, and my friends think this is my fault that I killed Magnus and I made him hurt ! And I made him almost die !_

 _Maybe I'll just stay here outside forever_

 _And leave my friends alone to keep themselves safe from... me_

 _I don't want them to die from the murder is... me..._

 _I didn't realize that I'm such a bad person until, I really realized_

 _But I didn't meant to kill my friends, they are my friends and I don't kill them... especially my best friend, Magnus..._

 _I guess that I am a... monster... a real scary monster..._

Then she cried sadly...

After a while, the white smoke came out from her eyes, and was controlled by the dark side again. She opened her eyes and smiled evilly.

"Haha ! I have an idea ! I'll just find cookies in every houses, and then they'll all be MINE !" She shouted in demonic voice as she slowly stood up, and laughed evilly

* * *

 **Okay so I'm going back to do animations**

 **I know people are really very upset to this story because it has drama, angst, tragic, and hurt/comfort on this story and yeah, many chapters will be a lots of those categories I said but don't worry. I'm sure there will be a good ending soon ^^**

 **And bye !**

 _ **Please review this chapter if you are enjoy**_ **(But I hope you're okay after you red)**

 **The next chapter will be out soon !**


	6. Siblings in Despair

**It's been for a few weeks but here it is**

 **And there will be a few attempts on the next chapters and here is the first attempt Ellegaard (or Elliebrine) is trying to get cookies on every houses**

 **WARNING: To be honest, there will be a lots of blood and gore more next chapters (except this chapter with only a few bloods) but please forgive this author (me) that she made a lots of blood, become overrated, and scary events on this story for the people who obsessing bloods. _IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SO SIMPLY GET OUT_**

* * *

FIRST ATTEMPT

It was a peaceful day outside not quite enough, only for the Order of the stone became despair due to the innocent murder did this to her friends, a victim who is killed, a guy who has fears, and a guy who disbelieve.

A peaceful day where the two siblings went home from their nice picnic with their friends.

When the door opened of the house, it was Jesse, who was with his sister, Jessie. In fact, they are siblings.

"Ahh... home at last" Jessie said as she sat down on the couch for her relax "Hey Jesse, I need to ask, do you know where you placed the jar when we left to picnic ?"

"Hmm... yeah I hid it in the third kitchen cabinet" Jesse replied "Go ahead and take it then we should share it to eat"

"Okay"

Jessie stood up excitedly from the couch and went off to the kitchen to get the jar of cookies.

In the kitchen, a mysterious person came in from the open window to find something. Something never eat before and looking for it but soon, it was Ellegaard in dark side.

"Oh cookies where are you ?" Ellegaard said in a demonic voice as she was looking around the kitchen to find the cookies "Don't hide yourselves or else smash everything and you are so delicious that I want to eat you !"

Suddenly, she heard the door clicked. She thinks there is someone will come in so she decided to hide under the table and blocked herself with chairs that surrounding her.

When the door opened, it was Jessie. She went to the kitchen cabinet and excitedly opened it. Then she took out something. It was a jar of cookies. She opened the lid while Ellegaard took a peek over the chairs to see Jessie doing. She realized that Jessie has cookies which she licked out evilly "Ooh I can't wait to eat those and I'm sure they are sooooo delicious !"

Then Jessie took a look inside the jar, which it was only one cookie left

"Huh ? That is strange" Jessie confused and picked up a cookie "Why is there only one cookie left ? Jesse told me that they are a lots of cookies in the jar before we left to picnic" She said herself

This makes Jessie confuse. Wonder why is there only one cookie left ? Maybe her brother ate all the cookies before they left to picnic ? Or something ?

Then Jessie started thinking about the cookie, thinking that she should eat the only one cookie or not ? Maybe she should share to her brother or not ? Well it's the only cookie left before she speaks

"Oh well... I guess I should eat it right now since I think Jesse ate all the cookies that he didn't left anything for me except only this one... oh well one for me"

Jessie took a crunch with it, and tasted that it was very delicious. This is her first time to eat the cookies. Suddenly she heard something fell down to the floor. When she glanced over at it, it is just a chair beside the table with a few chairs surrounding it.

She walked out to the chair and stood it up.

"Hmm... wonder how the chair fell down without someone or something did this happen ? Maybe it fell down itself ? Or maybe the wind ?"

After a few seconds, she heard the footsteps coming right to her, and saw the shadow in front of her getting bigger and bigger. In fact, it's not just her own shadow, it's just someone's shadow, which she turned over the back, and shocked that she saw someone is very scary which she screamed in terror. It was the innocent murder, Ellegaard in dark side.

In the living room, Jesse heard a scream behind the door of the kitchen which he knew his sister is in trouble. He immediately kicked the door, and it fell down to the floor. When he looked around the kitchen to find Jessie, he finally saw Jessie was a already on the floor. So that means she was been killed.

"Jessie !" Jesse yelled worriedly as he quickly went to his sister. He crouched down and looked down at Jessie "Jessie, are you okay ? Say something ! Just wake up !" He tried to move Jessie to wake her up.

After a few seconds, nothing. It was no use. Then he finally noticed something bleeding on Jessie's chest, which it was the blood. Jesse gasped worriedly.

"No ! That means she is... dead ! Jessie, my sister, why... what happen to you ?! Why ?! Why did you left me behind ?!" He cried sadly, sobbing as his tears came out from his eyes. Then he saw the broken pieces of the jar was on the floor, and picked up the one piece.

"So is this why Jessie ended up to commit suicide ? No maybe the murder did this to her" He asked himself "I guess this is my fault for I didn't left some cookies for her and that's it ? Jessie, this is my fault and I just want to say, I'm sorry for that about the reason I said, and also... I'll really miss you" Finally he ended up to give a sad hug for his dead sister, Jessie, and now Jesse was all alone without his sister.

At the next point, Ellegaard in dark side walked away from the sibling's house.

"Finally I got a cookie so let's see if this is a right one"

She lifted something on her hand up, and... noticed that it is definitely not a cookie. It's just a lid of the jar she got. Well it's the reason why because she quickly grabbed the wrong thing without looking, which she groaned in frustration and angrily threw it away.

"That is not just a COOKIE ! That is just a dumb what-is-it I got from the floor in the kitchen ! Ugh ! I can't go back to that stupid house because there is no cookies for left ! Maybe I'm sure there's more cookies on every houses ! Haha ! And this is my second chance to get those cookies and they'll be all MINE !"

Suddenly, she laughed evilly while her hands raised up above her head in an evil act way. Oh my ! This will be the worst for Ellegaard in normal. She will be in trouble and everyone won't believe her that she kills people but she thinks that she is really innocent. She will be very upset with it.

* * *

 **Forgive me that I made people death in this story ;^;**

 **Well if you are confuse between Jesse and Jessie, Jesse is a Male Jesse and Jessie is a Female Jesse**

 **Make sure you leave the review if you enjoy reading this**

 **The next chapter will be out soon**


	7. The Guilt of a PussyCat

**FINALLY ! I haven't write this chapter for a months due to my lost in the mood and busy doing stuffs but here it is ^^**

 **Also, there is blood and gore as well**

 **Welp, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

SECOND ATTEMPT

It was so peaceful outside where five people are walking on the park as their hang out . They are youtubers and the members is Sparklez, Dan, Lizzie, StampyCat, and Stacy. After they walked around the park, they went to Stampy's house to take a rest from walking. After a few seconds, someone shouted happily

"So guys ! Who wants cookies ?!" It was Stampy. He finally thought about it when it came to his mind. Then his friends were cheering and answered that they want to eat cookies. In fact, they loves cookies.

Suddenly, a bush made a shaky sound and a few leaves fell down. Elliebrine, who got her head up a little bit and took a peek through the window to see the youtubers. She saw something on Stampy's hand that he took it out from his pocket. She knows what it is and smiled evilly.

When Stampy opened his hand, it reveals cookies but... It shows that there's only ONE left. The youtubers shocked.

"Wait a minute ! There's only one" Stacy said in a serious expression

"I thought you have more Stampy" Dan said "You just eat them all except one left"

This made Stampy nervous. He gulped anxiously. The only thing is he knew himself that he is the one who ate all the cookies except one left. Then he is going to say something to them.

"Guys I have a confession to make" He paused for a few seconds while his sweats poured down from his forehead "The reason why there's only one left is... I ate them all but one left"

Then they shocked again

"I knew it ! Why did you do that ?!" Lizzie asked in an anger tone "Because I'm hungry but sorry guys ! I was a nervous cookie eater"

"Stampy I'm disappointed on you" Sparklez glared as he crossed his arms "come on guys ! Let's go and some food"

Now, the youtubers went off and get out of the house while Stampy ate a cookie in a half. Just then, he heard a bush shaky sound and quickly looked around. He shrugged as he continues to walk. After a minute, he heard the footsteps and looked around again this time. He continued to walk. He'll not look again and make sure everything is fine but he felt nervously because of the sound from nowhere. So he make sure that he follows his friends along but pretty far from them.

Suddenly, he heard the footsteps behind him before he looked at the back and saw a scary murderer with white eyes that he's going to... kill him. His friends heard scream in terror which they looked behind and saw him that he's laid down on the ground with the pool of blood.

"STAMPY !" The youtubers cried loudly and ran off to him. They saw the wound with blood on the chest which means that he is... dead

"No StampyCat ! What's going on the with him ?" Stacy asked her friends as she bended her knees and seeing at her friend died.

"I don't know it's like a guilty pussy cat wants to kill himself due to his guiltiness of the cookies that he ate" Dan replied but he's not sure for his answer as he shrugged.

Just then, Sparklez realized and found the bloody path leads to the bush from the dead human that the murderer killed him for a reason. He thought about it and shouted suddenly.

"Guys ! I don't think that he killed himself ! I think he was killed by a murderer !"

This made his friends surprised

"I see ! How we will know that he was killed by a killer ? He or she left the bloody trail behind after Stamp was killed" Lizzie thought

"Speaking like a theory ! I'm getting insane !" Dan shouted frantically as he panicked

"We have to warn everybody before someone will get killed by a murderer"

"Calm down Dan ! I think we have to think first before we'll do something"

While the youtubers are chatting about the situation of the murderer and the dead victim, Elliebrine hid behind the tree. She realized herself that she is covering with blood even her face as well because of the bursting blood from the victim she killed but she doesn't care about it. She smiled evilly.

She lifted her hand up to see that she got a cookie but she realized... it was nothing which she shocked and growled angrily.

"Dangit ! I lost that cookie !" She shouted angrily

Maybe she just dropped it without noticing after she killed a victim, pick up a cookie, and went back to the bush. She sighed loudly that she felt so tired.

"A good thing that there's a lots of chances too get cookies from someone !" She thought herself "Haha ! This time, i won't lose and let myself down, and the cookies will be MINE !"

She laughed so loud and so evil that the youtubers heard the evil scary laugh they never knew where it is coming from and they thought it was like a haunted house which they screamed in terror and raw away.

After a few seconds, she coughed painfully and noticed that the blood came out from her mouth. She groaned angrily as she gripped her painful chest.

"This thing is so pathetic and so weak"

* * *

 **That's it.**

 **Welp i have to write the next chapter right now but the next one is a few attempts are in one chapter cuz each of them are very short.**

 **I know i said that there will be a lot of dramas and suspenses but don't worry. Be strong.**

 _ **Please review this chapter if you are enjoy**_


End file.
